Tentada x el destino AUTORA: Dayhanna Porras Salazar
by Reader Spark
Summary: Isabella y su esposo Emmet tienen una familia envidiable que todos desean,son la pareja ideal por no decir perfecta,hasta que el destino la pone a prueba cuándo su esposo le es infiel,y su único amigo es su familia le da la espalda porque para ellos fue un pequeño error,y su único apoyo es Edward. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicas!, Este fic es de la autoría de Dayhanna Porras Salazar y lo eh subido en mi cuenta a pedido de ella.**

* * *

**Tentada por el destino…**

* * *

**Prologo**…

Isabella Swan y su esposo Emmet Cullen tienen una familia envidiable que todos desean, son la pareja ideal por no decir perfecta….

Hasta que el destino pone a prueba a esta joven…. Cuándo su esposo le es infiel, y su único amigo es su cuñado…

Su familia le da la espalda porque para ellos fue un pequeño error, y su único apoyo es Edward Cullen…

El destino se empeña a tentar a esta joven cuándo descubre sentimientos encontrados…

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi matrimonio…**

**Pov Bella**…

-Isabella mi amor apúrate que llegamos tarde-

-Emmett tranquilo apenas son las siete treinta, la cena es hasta las ocho, aparte no querrás que me vea mal-

-Tu nunca te ves mal hermosa- y nos besamos…

Y así era siempre un beso, una caricia, un detalle, un halago, el sin duda era un gran esposo había escogido bien, trabajador y guapo mi Emmet era el mejor partido del pueblo, y yo me lo gane, siempre fuimos amigos desde pequeños juntos, escuela, colegio, diría que Universidad pero no y aun así somos felices, él es aparte del más guapo el mejor Profesor de física de Forks, claro es el único –pensé irónicamente- y yo una excelente ama de casa y con un hijo maravilloso de dos años, llamado Jacob, mi vida, mis ojos, mi alma…

Hoy era nuestro aniversario número cinco, cinco años juntos y completamente maravillosos, y Em hizo una reservación en el mejor restaurante de Forks para nosotros y nuestras familias, me tenía una sorpresa y estaba muy nerviosa.

Al fin llegó la hora e íbamos de camino con Jake, él estaba más feliz q nosotros, no dejaba de brincar y reír, el era el más vivo ejemplo de nuestro amor, y nuestra entrega a nuestra familia.

-Mami, ya vamos a llegar-

-Jake ya casi no seas impaciente amor-

-Es que quiero que todos vean que tengo a los mejores papis-

-Ya vamos mi vida, ya casi llegamos- sonreí.

Aunque estaba totalmente feliz por mi aniversario sabía que Em y su familia no la estaban pasando bien, Edward el hermano menor de mi esposo tuvo un accidente donde el salió muy lastimado y su novia murió, traté de convencer a Em de que no hiciéramos la cena, pero el insistió en que ya su hermanos estaba dado de alta y que era una ocasión muy especial así que seguimos con la celebración.

-Hermosa, que pasa-

-Em, seguro que tu hermano está bien, no quiero que tus padres- -shh, no digas más-me interrumpió-todo está de maravilla, de verdad no te preocupes, solo disfruta de nuestra noche-

-Perfecto amor- sonreí..

El resto del camino fue en silencio, estaba nerviosa, no se bien porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, y eso no me gusta nada.

Al llegar al restaurante fue tan diferente, todos los miedos se fueron, es hermoso, y Em me a preparado una sorpresa, así que estaciona el auto y me venda los ojos.

Me llevo hasta algún lado del restaurante, creo que es la parte de atrás, ya que Claro de Luna (el restaurante se llama así) está en la montaña y es un mirador, se ve todo el pueblo y más allá desde aquí, al llegar puedo quitarme la venda y ahí están… Todos, es completamente hermoso, una lágrima fugitiva se escapa de mis ojos, las personas más importantes de nuestra vida están fuera esperándonos con velas encendidas y justo en el centro esta Em detrás de Jake con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas.

-Es hermoso- corro hacía ellos y los abrazo, bueno Em nos abraza mientras yo alzo a mi niño que sigue sujetando las flores, Beso a mi esposo, -eres el mejor, te amo- es inevitable no llorar es algo increíble.

-Te amo Bella y siempre lo he hecho, mereces esto y mucho más-

-Mi amor, tu eres lo único que necesito junto a este pequeño-

Y así nos abrazamos, para luego de unos minutos separarnos a recibir los abrazos de los invitados, mis padres, mis suegros y cuñados, y los amigos más cercanos de la familia.

-Bueno primero que todo gracias por venir a todos, hoy es una fecha hermosa y muy importante para Bella y para mi, ahora los invito a entrar al salón para seguir celebrando- Decía Em mientras nos dirigía adentro.

Al llegar la decoración era hermosa, no en este lugar todo era hermoso, mi Emmet lo era aún más.

Cuando todos ya estábamos en nuestros lugares Em se levantó y propuso un brindis,

-Por mi bella y amada esposa, por estos cinco años de amor verdadero, por mi familia, y por todos los años que vienen en camino-

-Salud- brindamos todos junto al unísono

-Chicos felicidades, y de verdad esperamos que les siga yendo tan bien como hasta ahora-

-Sigan así, son una pareja envidiable y hermosa-

-Merecen ser felices-

-Por muchos años más juntos-

-Y por otro sobrinito-

Y estas eran algunas de las muestras de cariño de todos los que rodeaban la mesa, era tan espectacular, somos una familia muy unida.

Así fue transcurriendo la cena entre charlas y risas, anécdotas y chistes, recuerdos y momentos, entre comida y postre, todo estaba siendo bellísimo.

Aunque seguía siendo un poco incómodo, por Edward, seguía triste, se le veía, y aun así el estaba ahí sonriendo a pesar de su pena, sonriendo a pesar de haber perdido al amor de su vida, sonriendo a pesar de que la vida en tan poco tiempo le ha cobrado tantas lágrimas, sonriendo a pesar de esta muerto por dentro.

-Emmet, Bella, nosotros les tenemos un regalo, y una noticia- -Bella, Bella- Interrumpían mis pensamientos

-Que pasó, disculpen-

-Este es un pequeño regalo, un detalle por estos cinco años- Decían mis suegros- es un crucero que sale el otro año, para tres personas, podrán ir los tres a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones por el Caribe en Enero próximo-

-Mamá, esto es increíble, muchas gracias, es increíble, y cuál es la noticia-

-Que tu padre y yo nos vamos mañana mismo al crucero-

-Que- sonreímos todos de la alegría

-Renné pero y Edward, todavía necesita cuidados ¿no?- Pregunte sin querer

-Por mí no se preocupen, yo veré como me las arreglo-

-Donde se quedará no podrás estar solo-Suspiro

-Hermano mi esposa tiene razón, te quedarás en casa, nosotros te acompañaremos, y Bella te puede cuidar, ella es muy buena y sabe cómo hacer sentir a alguien bien-

-No hermano yo no quiero causar más problemas-

-No serás problema Edward, además pasó aburrida en casa cuándo Emmet no está, vamos si es solo por las vacaciones-

-Sabes que no tienes otra opción, no dejare que te quedes solo-

-De acuerdo discutir con ustedes es caso perdido-

-Pues asunto arreglado, nos vamos de crucero, y todos felices-

Y así iba pasando, cuando de pronto entraron unas chicas al restaurante, inmediatamente reconocí a varias, eran estudiantes del instituto de Forks, por ende eran alumnas de mi esposo, seguimos charlando del viaje de mis suegros, estaban muy entusiasmado, estaba notando que Emmet estaba algo incómodo y nervioso, se removía en su silla, y sudaba, no dejaba de ver a todos lados, cosa que me pareció extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia. Nosotros seguíamos en lo nuestro hasta que noto que una de las niñas se acerca a nuestra mesa

-Disculpen la interrupción, espero que la estén pasando genial-todos guardamos silencio-Solo quiero felicitar al profesor-dijo eso mirando a mi esposo de una forma un poco extraña-y a su esposa-no tengo que decir que lo dijo como con desprecio-por estos cinco años de matrimonio, en el instituto todas somos testigos del amor que se tienen-

-Jessica que haces, vete de aquí- le reclamó Em molesto

-Amor, tranquilo, no pasa nada-

-Si pasa Bella, no te metas en esto, y Jessica muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ahora vete-

-Emmet-

-No se preocupe profesor, que aquí yo sé quién es la que sobra-

-Jessica-

-Buenas noches- se dio vuelta y se fue a sentar con sus amigas.

-Que fue eso- lo miré extrañada

-Nada-

-Emmet-

-En casa hablamos, este no es momento, en que estábamos-

Seguimos con la conversación, en realidad estaba un poco molesta por cómo me hablo Emmet pero tenía que disimularlo, era nuestro aniversario ¿no?, así que a seguir.

Todo volvió al orden y nosotros seguíamos felices de la vida, casi que olvidamos el extraño saludo de esa niña. Hasta que justo antes de irnos empieza a sonar nuestra canción de bodas, y Em me saca a bailar, justo como nuestro primer baile como esposos, era un momento pleno, alegre, estaba totalmente enamorada de este hombre, estos detalles son los que enamoran día a día.

Al finalizar el baile, todos aplaudían, fue un pequeño dejavú para todos, volvimos a ese día tan maravilloso. Y maravillosamente esta niña vuelve a sus andadas extrañas

-Perdón, disculpen por interrumpir, de nuevo-se ríe mientras sube al escenario, se nota que está tomada- Solo queríamos darle un pequeño regalo a nuestro querido, queridísimo guapo y sexy profesor de física y a su mujercita-

Y así como si nada empezaron a bailar y desvestirse, pero estas niñitas que se creen, es increíble el descaro, pero que les pasa, la gente estaba tan molesta con esto, no solo mi familia, que por cierto estaba furiosa, y mi maridito muriendo de nervios, pero que es este show, guapo y sexy, pero estas niñas son desubicadas.

Mientras los de seguridad las bajaban nosotros salíamos, no quería estar ni un minuto más ahí.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Edward iba con nosotros, ya que Renné y Phil se van mañana temprano, y Jake mi bebé duerme, desde mucho antes del bailecito ese. Yo la verdad estaba molesta no me gustó nada el tonito d esa niña, y los nervios de mi maridito.

Al llegar Em llevaba a Jake en brazos a su recamara, mientras yo arreglaba la habitación de huéspedes para Edward, y aquí esta Bella la experta ama de casa. Al terminar le di un pijama de Em a su hermano, un par de cobijas y una almohada y me fui directo a mi cama.

Ya en la habitación, me senté a pensar en esta noche, fue extraña, por un lado hermosa, Em se lució con la cena, el lugar, con todo, pero aun así tenía ese mal sabor de boca por esas niñas.

-Amor-Debía hablar con mi esposo

-Que quieres Bella-

-Emmet que te sucede, porque me hablas así, desde que esa niñita- No la metas a ella en nada-me interrumpió molesto- Que no la meta, no si ella se metió solita mi vida, me explicas que fue eso de mi profesor querido, queridísimo-

-No lo sé, mañana hablaré con ellas, estoy muy molesto, ellas no debieron de llegar a ese lugar y menos hacer lo que hicieron-

-Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo, como se les ocurre ponerse a bailar y desvestirse, por Dios Em que les enseñan sus padres-

-Bella no seas tan exagerada, eso no fue para tanto-

-No, hay Emmet por favor, si solo les falto que se te tirarán encima, por poquito y ellas se van contigo y no yo-

-No digas estupideces y duerme-

-Así nada más, no habrá beso de buenas noches, o una noche de buenos besos, amor no dejemos que esas niñas nos arruinen nuestra noche- Le digo acurrucándome a su lado, besando su cuello

-Bella de verdad que estoy cansado y mañana debo trabajar, entiende por favor-

Y sin decir más nada se acostó, no me besó, no me abrazó siquiera, fría y distante, así terminó la noche.

5:00am y suena el despertador, hora de volver a la rutina de siempre, lo apago, me levanto, alisto el café, me lavo los dientes y bajo a preparar el uniforme de Emmet y su almuerzo, a las 5:30 lo despierto, él se baña, baja a desayunar, yo lo acompaño con una taza de café, y a las 6:00am en punto sale de casa, normalmente con un beso de despedida, pero hoy… hoy tampoco hubo beso, ni buenos días, ni nada.

No tenía muchas ganas de nada, así que volví a la cama, con la esperanza de que Jake estuviera bastante agotado como para dormir hasta tarde.

-Mami, mami, mami, tengo hambre y el Tío Edward también- Brincaba mi pequeño saltamontes a mi lado

-Jake quédate quieto-río al verlo sonreír

-Apúrate ya es tarde-

-Que hora es mi vida-

-Las 7:00 es tarde levántate-

-Exagerado, pitufo inquieto –

Y ahí estaba mi siesta –sonrío al ver a mi moustrito llevarme a la cocina-

-Buenos días-

-Bella buenos días, yo le dije que no te despertara, que yo prepararía el desayuno, pero el no quiso-

-Es que el desayuno es agrado para Jake-ambos reímos- Buenos en realidad cualquier comida-

-No lo dudo-

Empecé a servirle Hot Cakes a Jake, luego a Edward y por último a mi…

Como diariamente hago me encargo de la casa y Jake, estos días serían diferentes ya que iba a cuidar a Edward también, así que le prepare el baño para que no tuviera que hacer mucho, y al terminar le cambie las vendas.

-Gracias no debes molestarte tanto-

-No es molestia Edward-

-Sabes Bella eres increíble, basta con pasar diez minutos contigo y se ve el amor que sientes por tu hijo, y eso que Jake es bastante difícil de complacer-

-Mi niño es muy inquieto, ya en dos años a hecho de todo, ni te imaginas-

-Es normal, es hijo de Emmet-

-Cierto es imposible que estén queditos-

-Em ha tenido mucha suerte- suspiró

-Suerte-

-Si en encontrar a su gran amor, y que seas tú, eres una mujer asombrosa-

Baje la mirada y suspire-Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecer, yo solo digo la verdad-

-Tío, tío mamos a fugar-

Y ahí se acabó la paz, terminé de apretar las vendas y él se fue a jugar con Jake a la Wii.

Así que yo aproveché para terminar los quehaceres, el hecho que no trabajara no significaba que me la tiraba rico, como dicen por ahí, mi casa siempre está impecable, todos los días sigo la misma rutina, levantarme, alistar todo lo de mi esposo, desayunar con él, él se va y yo intento dormir un poco más, Jake me despierta, desayunamos (de nuevo), nos cepillamos los dientes (le estoy enseñando, antes yo se los cepillaba), jugamos, o mejor dicho el juega mientras yo hago la limpieza (barrer, limpiar, sacudir, arreglar la cocina) diablos ser ama de casa es cansado no se crean!-Reí con mi pensamiento- luego de hacer todo eso, preparo el almuerzo, y lo comemos Jake y yo, luego gracias a Dios se duerme, y yo puedo respirar mientras veo la novela y duermo una hora, las dos al mismo tiempo, nunca llego al final, y después paso el tiempo con mi enano, hasta la hora de preparar la cena y recibir a Em, aunque él últimamente llega un poco tarde a veces.

Y esa es mi rutina de todos los días, los sábados cambia un poco porque Emmet está en casa, pero tampoco es muy diferente, a veces es un poco aburrido vivir en esa rutina tan normal, donde no se hace nada extraordinario, donde solamente soy la esposa ejemplo, una madre ideal, aunque deje de lado a la mujer.

Tristemente es la peor parte de hacer todos los quehaceres, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar, y eso me recuerda que mi esposo y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, y que yo estoy muy molesta, es increíble hace como tres meses no me toca como antes, es extraño, siempre hemos tenido una plena relación sexual, siempre fue fantástico, y ahora es tan monótono prácticamente nunca quiere, y cuando lo hacemos es como si no hiciéramos nada.

Así que le prepararé algo, tal vez este muy cansado de siempre lo mismo. Me apuro al hacer el almuerzo y le pido a Edward que se quede con Jake, y que si en la noche quisiera pasarla en casa de mis padres, se que ellos encantados, para así tener tiempo con Em.

Salí rápidamente hacia Seattle, en Forks definitivamente no había donde comprar algo sexy, y eso es justo lo que necesito, y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo. Llegue rápido el camino es largo pero en estos momentos pisar el acelerador no es malo. Busque entre tienda y tienda, hasta que lo vi, ahí estaba, esperando por mí, el me llamaba, no lo pensé dos veces y entre.

Me lo probé y hasta yo me asuste, me veía diferente, sexy y provocativa, sé que esto le iba a gustar.

Volví a casa luego de comprar el traje y algunos juguetes, aparte de las cosas para la cena en el super, esta noche será espectacular.

Llegue a casa y comencé a preparar la cena, una lasaña, (platillo favorito de Em) junto a una ensalada, con el vino, quedará buenísimo.

Tomé un baño y me puse un sexy vestido negro que tenía guardado de hace mucho, es increíble que aún se me vea bien, la lencería que compre la guardo para el postre-río ante lo que pienso-

Y ya lista espero a que Emmet regrese a casa, ya es hora, estoy muy emocionada con esto, estas cosas son las que nos enamoraron, esos detalles de pronto sin un motivo fueron los causantes de todo esto, por eso estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Y una hora después sigo aquí sentada, esperando a que mi esposo regrese a casa, cosa que ya debió a ver pasado, pero no, justamente hoy el decide atrasarse. No entiendo porque tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en el colegio, las clases terminan a las seis, no es para que a las ocho siga allí…

Tome el teléfono, mínimo debe tener una gran escusa.

-Hola Isabella ahorita no puedo hablar-

-No me digas estas en una reunión urgente de última hora como todos los martes y jueves-

-Bella por favor deja la escenita-

-Sabes que disfruta de tu reunión- y colgué…

Es increíble –empecé a quitarme todo- a la mierda el vestido, a la mierda los tacones, para que el maquillaje y el peinado, para que nada, a la mierda todo, estoy harta de la actitud de mi esposo.-Me acurruque en mi cama y empecé a llorar- era la única forma de sacar todo esto que siento…

A veces los hombres hacen cosas que creen que no importan, pero no saben que las lágrimas de una mujer son sagradas, que cada lágrima que se derrama la pagarán, y eso justamente es lo que a mi esposo se le olvida…

-Bella, mi amor despierta- sentía pesado mi cuerpo y no quería verlo-Bells amor despierta, perdóname fue de última hora-

-Emmet déjame descansar al menos, estoy agotada- me cobije y le di la espalda

-Amor de verdad vamos a cenar aún es hora, y porque rompiste toda esa ropa, el vestido te ves hermosa con el, y lo demás, me sorprendió mucho verlo, lamentablemente roto-

-Tu eres idiota o te haces-

-Isabella perdona-

-No Emmet no quiero cenar, no quiero verte, no quiero nada-

-Y que vas hacer con todos esos juguetes ven vamos- se acercó melosamente

-No quiero déjame ya-

-Ves Bella, ese es el motivo, después no te quejes- Se levantó y se fue

Y se fue… Muy fácil… Y así dormí, sola, sin él…

* * *

Este es el link de la autora: .


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicas!, Este fic es de la autoria de ****Dayhanna Porras Salazar y lo eh subido en mi cuenta a pedido de ella.**

* * *

**Tentada por el destino…**

* * *

**Prologo…**

Isabella Swan y su esposo Emmet Cullen tienen una familia envidiable que todos desean, son la pareja ideal por no decir perfecta….

Hasta que el destino pone a prueba a esta joven…. Cuándo su esposo le es infiel, y su único amigo es su cuñado…

Su familia le da la espalda porque para ellos fue un pequeño error, y su único apoyo es Edward Cullen…

El destino se empeña a tentar a esta joven cuándo descubre sentimientos encontrados…

* * *

**CAP:2 Y todo cambia…**

Despertarme después de llorar toda la noche para fingir ser la esposa ideal, gracias a Dios existe el maquillaje-camine al tocador antes de cualquier otra cosa- Y al terminar de disfrazar mis ojeras baje a la cocina y puse el café, necesitaba una buena taza de café cargado, y así empezar mi día, debo preparar las cosas de Em, y alistarme para recibir a mi hermosura de bebé, bueno antes de todo eso sería bueno recoger el desastre en el comedor, por lo menos Emmet tuvo la delicadeza de guardar la comida para que no se pusiera mala, así que a empezar se a dicho.

Como todas las mañanas de semana aliste la ropa de Em, su almuerzo, y sus cosas, hoy aproveche que Jake no estaba y acomode aparte del comedor, la cocina y todo eso en tiempo record.

-Buenos días-levante a Em de la habitación de huéspedes

-A donde se quedó Edward-

-Si buenos días Isabella-dije sínicamente.

-Contesta donde está Edward y Jacob-

-Donde mis padres, le pedí a Edward que pasara la noche ahí para darte la sorpresa, ya que esa niñita nos arruinó nuestra noche-

-Tú y tus grandes ideas, muy buena noche pasamos-

-Tus cosas están listas abajo, hasta luego- me di media vuelta y me fui. Para que quería escuchar más.

Y él, fielmente a su orgullo se alistó y salió, pregúntenme si hubo un beso de despedida, una caricia de amor o un simple adiós…

En fin tengo mucho que hacer como para dejarme caer, algo le pasa a mi esposo, él no es así, era tan perfecto, tanto que de verdad parecía un sueño, pero bueno en los sueños hay que despertar, aunque no queramos ver la realidad, pero estos cinco años nos están pasando la factura, ya no es como antes, hace meses que dejo de ser el hombre con quien me case…

Decidí tomar un baño, lo necesitaba, me metí ala tina con una copa de vino tinto y mi libro, necesito relajarme antes de ver a Jake, y esto realmente es lo que necesito…

-Mami donde etas- Escuche a Jake gritar, diablos pero cuanto tiempo llevo aquí

-Bella, bella-

-Aquí estoy, en el baño-grité mientras me ponía de pie y alcanzaba la toalla

Ya medio seca y medio vestida también salí a mi habitación, y mi hombrecito salto hacía mí.

-Hola amor como te fue-

-Genial mi abuelo y yo y mi tío Ed fuimos a las carreras y vimos muchos autos y comimos palomitas y un hot dog y además soda y me gustó mucho y mi abuela me regaño porque manche la pijama de nuevo pero de verdad mamita no fue mi intención y además acampamos mi tío Ed y yo-

-Tranquilo respira bebé-

-Tío Ed dile a mi mami lo divertido que fue-Inmediatamente volví a ver y Edward estaba en la puerta y yo… Yo con estás ropas

-Edward disculpa no sabía que estabas en la habitación y yo salí así-

-Bella discúlpame a mí, no debí, además no seas tan exagerada, que es un vestido es normal.-

-Si, disculpa- Baje a Jake-amor ve a tu cuarto ya llego- debía cambiarme porque una blusa no es un vestido.

En ese momento Jake salió corriendo y Edward se levantó para seguirlo, claro, estaba más apenado que yo. Rápidamente me cambié para evitar, y ya lista corrí hasta donde estaba mi enano y al fin me lo comí a besos, amaba escucharlo reír, este niño es lo más bello que me ha dado la vida.

Y el día pasó así jugando con mi enano, mientras Edward pasó recostado hoy no se sentía muy bien, me tiene muy preocupada, me duele verlo así, sabía que aún le afectaba la muerte de Tanya y el accidente no se lo pone difícil.

-Jake mi vida es hora de la siesta ven vamos a dormir-

-A mi mimirs no mami, ahoita-

-Mi vida ya es hora como siempre, además tío Ed tiene que descansar y tu estás haciendo mucho ruido, ven vamos a dormir-

-tu pamien-

.si yo también-

Al terminar de dormir a Jake me tome la libertad de prepararle un sándwich a Edward, casi no ha comido nada, y se lo lleve a su habitación.

-Edward-toque la puerta-puedo pasar-

-Claro Bella, adelanto- Entre e inmediatamente lo mire a los ojos, estaban tristes, ha llorado, y se que le duele.

-¿Cómo estas? Toma, no has comido bien, y eso no es bueno-

-Tomo el sándwich y se sentó-suspiró-podríamos hablar-

-Claro Edward, aquí estoy para lo que necesites- Me senté a su lado

-Ella me hace tanta falta, es increíble el dolor que siento, me molesta, no entiendo como pasó, y porque yo estoy vivo, yo debí morir no ella-

-No digas eso por favor, tú mereces vivir, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente-

-Bella yo estoy seguro que no fue un accidente, hace cinco meses lo he pensado, eso me atormenta-

-Porque dices eso-

-Yo estoy seguro Bella, seguro que fue ese infeliz-

-Edward cual infeliz, de que hablas-

-Su hermano- me miró, y esa mirada lo decía todo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con su vida

.Ed, como puede ser eso posible-

-Él nunca la quiso, él, él la mato-

-No tú debes estar confundido-

-No lo estoy, es en serio-

-Edward ven cálmate, no pienses en eso, piensa que estas vivo, no te atormentes, que mereces ser feliz.-

-No-Gritó

-Sí y no digas lo contrario- Y lo abrace, sin malicia, de corazón

-Gracias Bella-me susurro al oído

-Interrumpo- Dijo Emmet desde la puerta, con un tono muy molesto

-Emmet-me levante inmediatamente

-Hermano- Edward bajo la mirada

-Edward que te pasa, estás bien- Corrió a su lado-quítate Bella-

Me hice a un lado –Edward si necesitas cualquier cosa me dices- me di media vuelta y salí.

Aproveche que milagrosamente mi marido llego temprano y me fui a recostar con Jake, aparte no quería ver a Emmet, y menos a como me trato.

Un par de horas más tarde me desperté, note que Jake no estaba a mi lado así que bajea buscarlo, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba, ni él, ni Emmet, ni Edward, fui a tomarme un vaso de jugo y vi una nota pegada en la refrigeradora.

"Ya que tu dedicas a dormir mientras deberías dedicarte a la casa nos fuimos a comer fuera"

Tan amable mi esposo…

Que nos pasa, porque todo a cambiado de la noche a la mañana, porque su comportamiento, ya no es lo mismo, duele su indiferencia, duelen sus palabras, quiero que me ame, me bese, me abrace, quiero sus dulces caricias, y su bellas palabras, sus sonrisas, no su desprecio…

Me hice un sándwich no tenía mucho apetito, y espere en la sala mientras volvían los chicos.

Y un par de horas después entra mi rey corriendo a mis brazos.

-Mami vieras que linda la nueva amiga de mi papi-

-Nueva amiga- dije mirando a Emmet que entraba a casa

-Si dijo que se llamaba Jessica, es su alumna, ella comió con nosotros-

-Y porque-

-Ella llegó al restaurante y no le vi nada malo decirle que se sentara con nosotros- Respondió Emmet

-Mmm-suspiré- curioso que llegara ella solita- Me levante-Amor vamos es hora de ir a la cama-Alce a Jake y lo lleve a dormir.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, donde increíblemente Emmet me esperaba para hablar.

-Bella que pasa con tu actitud-

-Perdón-lo mire molesta-mi actitud-

-Si desde el día de la fiesta de aniversario estas insoportable-

-Yo, pero que te pasa, el que no se digna a hablarme eres tú, y cuando pregunto algo eres muy grosero, el que esta insoportable eres tú-

-No lo que pasa es que ahora solo quieres reclamarme cosas-

-Y con justo derecho-

-Pues no-

-Aparte me estas tratando muy mal Em, que pasa-

-Mal- me miró asustado

-Si ya no aguanto más esto, me duele que no lo ves- sin querer ya una lágrima se asomaba por mis ojos- Duelen tus palabras, tu indiferencia, no me miras, no me besas, no quieres nada, que pasa ya no me quieres, porque eso se puede arreglar-

-Bells, no- se acercó a mi lado-

-Es la verdad- Me abrazó.

-No mi amor, yo no quise que te sintieras así-

-Emmet es que tú no lo ves-

-Perdón mi amor, perdóname, tienes razón y voy a cambiar eso, vas a ver, te lo prometo- Me besó..

Me besó como tenía tiempo de no hacerlo…. Y me besó como tanto lo necesitaba, y me besó como si no hubiera mañana….

Y después, me deje llevar, ambos lo necesitábamos, era tanta la pasión, era amor, y era lo que yo quería…

Poco a poco me llevo a nuestra cama, desnudándome con delicadeza, dejando de lado las prisas, y deseando el momento, poco a poco me hacía sentir mujer entre sus brazos, juntos con cada jadeo me llenaba, éramos el uno para el otro, juntos nos complementábamos, no necesitábamos más, y entre besos y caricias, entre suspiros y miradas me hizo suya, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho, como tantas veces lo hemos disfrutado, suya como siempre lo he sido, como lo juré una vez ante el altar… Era de nuevo la noche ideal, las lágrimas salieron pero de felicidad, y todo estaba perfecto….

Pero como en la vida real nada puede ser perfecto, él tuvo que hacerlo, y ya ahora si no me quedaban más dudas… Lo que tanto añoraba hoy se ha convertido en mi pesadilla…

-Ohh si Jess-

Esas fueron las palabras que destruyeron nuestra historia…

-Jess-me aleje, tapándome con la cobija

-Bella, no se- bajo la mirada-que paso-

-Yo si lo se, sal de la habitación-

-Bells- intento acercarse

-Que salgas- grite ya derrumbándome por dentro- no quiero verte sal-

Y así con el poco orgullo que me quedaba me encerré en el baño, abrí la ducha, y entre sin ánimos, poco a poco quitando toda esa mugre que sentía, él, él pensaba en otra, esa otra que se está llevando todo por lo que luche, en que momento, porque, no lo merezco –Lloraba sin fuerzas, mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo- Y así se desechan años de amistad, años de amor, y una historia que no debía tener final, una historia que empezó aquel 11 de Mayo cuándo me miró por primera vez, y que hoy, hoy tiene… -sin poder más me deje llevar por mis lágrimas-

-Bella ábreme por favor-

…

-Bella amor déjame explicarte-

-Vete-

-Bella ábreme la puerta o la tiraré-

-Lárgate-

-Em, hermano que pasa, porque gritan-

-Edward disculpa nunca discutimos así-

-Es Bella la que llora-

-Ed esto no es de tu incumbencia-

-Edward llévatelo, no lo quiero ver, sácalo de aquí por favor-

-Bells amor sal por favor-

-No me llames amor- ya no podía más- Edward por favor que se vaya-

-Hermano sé que no debo meterme, pero van a despertar al niño, es mejor que salgas, dale tiempo-

-Maldita sea Bella, no hagas esto-

-Ya lo hiciste tú, debiste pensarlo antes-

-Vamos a mi habitación-

-Está bien-

Minutos después. Al salir del baño.

-Edward que haces aquí-

-Bella disculpa, solo quería saber si estabas bien-

-Gracias pero no lo estoy, y por favor vete quiero estar sola-

-Cualquier cosa que necesites-

-Solo una, no dejes que Emmet venga aquí, y podrías llevarte a Jake mañana a donde mis padres, por favor-

-Claro a primera hora-

Y así se fue, y me quede sola… Como hace mucho no lo hacía, y ahora de verdad, sola sin él…

Llorando me dormí, sin darme cuenta seguí, sueños pesarosos, que hacían doler hasta el más lejano inconsciente, Porque ni en sueños imaginaba esta cruel realidad.

Al despertar vi el reloj, era tarde, baje y ya Edward se había llevado a Jake, la nota lo decía, y Emmet se había ido a trabajar, y yo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, decidí hacer lo que no debía…

Y justo cuándo iba a salir de casa, llegó para detenerme.

-Bella a dónde vas, no puedes salir así-

-Edward tengo cosas que arreglar-

-Entra hablemos-

-Después, no duraré mucho ya regreso-

-Bella por favor piensa bien las cosas-

-Solo necesito saber quién es ella, nada más- con solo pensarlo me derrumbaba, es imposible mantener la cordura en este caso.

-Deja que Emmet te explique-

-Edward si de verdad quieres ayudar espérame aquí-

-No vas a desistir-

-No-

-Entonces te llevo, no vas a ir sola-

-No-

-Sube al auto-

Y junto emprendimos el viaje hasta forks, exactamente hasta el instituto, donde la verdad de la historia se sabría.

Moría de nervios, que debía hacer, hablar con ella, o con él… Lo único que tenía claro es que de mí no se siguen burlando…

No fue difícil encontrarlos, ni a ella, ni a él, pues ambos estaban discutiendo en su oficina…

-Espero no interrumpir- Entre

-Bella que haces-No vengo a hablar contigo-interrumpí- es ella- la mire

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Tú eres Jessica- escupí con asco- habla, si eres tan mujer para meterte con un hombre casado se mujer para responder-

-Si-

-Pues no pensé que sería tan fácil encontrarlos, lo que menos me imagine es que estarían juntos, pero claro la vergüenza es poca-

-Bella vamos a casa-

-Te dije que no era contigo, ahora tú-dije señalando a la tipa esa- te felicito lograste revolcarte con un tipo casado que nunca te verá como nada serio, y lograste terminar con una relación de muchos años- Bella- Cállate Emmet que tú eres el único culpable- suspire tratando de no llorar- En fin no voy a quitarles mucho tiempo, mira nenita eres muy linda para ser tan sobrada, búscate un tipo de tu edad, o no sé, bueno en realidad ya no importa lo hecho, hecho está, espero que nunca nadie te haga pasar por lo que ustedes me han hecho pasar, porque recuerden que todo en esta vida se devuelve y cae por su peso, Aparte de que en pueblo chico todo es peor, a mí me verán como la cornuda, pero a ti, te verán como la niñita necesitada roba maridos- Grite y me fui…

Ya no podía más, subí al auto y sin decir nada Edward arranco…

El silencio que este me daba era justamente lo que necesitaba, aunque mi mente ya me cansaba, no paraba de pensar en el por qué.

-Porque-

-Bella-

-No lo entiendo, siempre traté de ser la esposa ideal, la madre, la amiga, porque-

-Él es un imbécil-

-Cierto, pero algo tuve que hacer yo-

-No te eches la culpa de algo que no tienes.-

-Entonces porque busco otra- y sin más, empecé a llorar, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía- Le di todo de mí, que hizo falta-

-Bella esto no es culpa tuya, cualquier hombre desearía tener una mujer como tú a su lado- Cualquiera menos mi esposo- Bella ya basta-Detuvo el auto de repente- Grábate esto en tu cabecita Emmet es el hombre más animal que existe, y tú eres todo lo que él jamás a merecido, eres mucha mujer para él, que esto que acaba de pasar te haga abrir los ojos para que entiendas lo que vales-

-Oh Edward- y me abrazó.

Un abrazo sincero, un abrazo de amigos, un abrazo de verdad…

Por dicha la casa estaba vacía, le pedí a Edward que fuera a casa de mis padres, cosa que no le gustó, pero como le explique, Emmet vendrá y necesitábamos hablar.

Empecé a empacar todo lo de Emmet, no quería que se quedará está no se la paso, aunque me duela en el alma, esta traición ha destruido todo ese amor….

No me di cuenta, solo sentí dos brazos abrazándome por la espalda

-Bella déjame explicarte-

-Suéltame-

-Bells- yo fui la que se alejo

-Mira no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas- Mis lágrimas no pudieron aguantar más, y en ese momento me derrumbe frente a él-Emmet porque, que hice, yo siempre te di todo de mí-

-Bella, tu no hiciste nada- Tienes razón-grité-No Bella no sé qué pasó por favor perdóname, yo estoy arrepentido de verdad-

-Perdón Emmet, perdón-

-Si Bells mi amor-

-No me llames así-

-Eso eres, eres la mujer de mi vida-

-Y ella, que es-

-Ella fue un error, el peor que he cometido en mi vida-

-Porque Emmet-

-No lo sé-

-Dímelo, maldita sea por lo menos eso merezco-

-Bells-

-Que me lo digas-

-Ella empezó a seducirme, en clase, y yo, yo no pude decirle que no- bajo la mirada-en esos momentos estábamos mal, nunca teníamos relaciones, fue después de tu accidente, que no podíamos-

-Te das cuenta- suspiré-ni siquiera fue que yo no quería-

-En esos momentos ella empezó a buscarme y yo caí, luego-

-y luego te gusto, porque después de recuperarme ni me tocabas-

-Fui un imbécil-

-Llévate tus cosas-

-Bella por favor no, yo ya termine eso, ya no volverá a pasar lo juro-

-Emmet, vete-

-Dame una segunda oportunidad-

-No-

-Hazlo por mí-

-Y tú que hiciste por mí-

-Y Jake, Bella piensa en él-

-Tú pensaste en él-

-Yo no pensé-

-Jaja-Reí irónicamente-Eso ya lo sabía-

-Bella mira, haré lo que sea, te lo juro, una segunda oportunidad, es lo único que pido, fue un error, un maldito error, y me arrepiento, mil veces, por favor, por todos estos años, por favor, solo déjame demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy-

-Cómo te creeré-

-Bella, dámela, es lo único que te pido, se que no la merezco, pero por todo el amor de estos años, dámela- Suspiró- Bueno tan solo déjame quedarme en casa, y poco a poco verás que no te arrepentirás-

No quería, no quería, pero Jake no tenía la culpa de nuestro fallo, así que creo, que por el momento dejaré que se quede, pero eso sí, conmigo no se quedará-

-Mira, te quedarás en casa, por Jacob, el no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores, pero dormirás en el estudio, o con tu hermano, en la sala, donde quieras menos en mi recamara, Jake no tiene porque darse cuenta, él siempre se duerme antes, aparte que no quiero que me hables, no quiero escucharte, no quiero excusas, no quiero nada que venga de ti, para mí esto se acabó, si te quedas en esta casa es por mi hijo, no por nosotros, está claro-

-Bella-

-Está claro Emmet-

-Sí, Bella gracias mi amor, muchísimas gracias-

-No des las gracias, y no me llames amor, ahora toma tus cosas y llévatelas a donde las vayas a guardar, eso sí que jake no las vea.-

-De acuerdo las guardaré con Edward-

Tomó las cosas y salió, y el dolor volvió a mí.

El no molestó más, me dejo sola el resto del día, no salí de mi habitación, si quería comer, o se lo prepara él, o que mande a traer, aunque pensándolo bien había algo más que quería decirle.

Bajé al comedor donde vi que preparaba una bandeja con dos batidos y unos sándwich, me pareció curioso, él siempre me lo pedía todo, y nunca me preparaba nada, pero como ahorita le encontré a su amante supongo que va hacer ciertas cosas para mí, debería aprovechar eso.

-Emmet-

-Bella, como ya es tarde y no hemos almorzado prepare esto, te lo iba a subir pero ya que viniste te sientas conmigo-

-No gracias, solo quería decirte que no quiero verte cerca de esa niña, has que la cambien de grupo que tu no le des clases, has que desaparezca, no la quiero cerca de donde estemos, y más te vale que no la sigas viendo, porque aunque te quedes aquí y lo nuestro este perdido no te quiero más cerca de ella, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco-

-Come conmigo- Me miró y una lágrima recorrió su rostro- Mañana mismo cambio de grupo, no la volveré a ver-

-De acuerdo- me senté y tomé mi batido-está bien, te quedó bien-

-Gracias, es lo mínimo-

No dije nada más, así que terminé rápido me levanté y subí a mi cuarto, ya no quería hacer nada más, así que me acosté, había sido un día muy complicado, prácticamente acaban de verse mal cinco años de mi vida, un matrimonio que siempre fue envidiado, un matrimonio que todo el mundo deseaba, un matrimonio de ensueño, pero hoy ese matrimonio, por el que tanto luchamos a perdido el sentido de unión.

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormida sin antes derramar unas lágrimas más.

-Mami, mami, ya vine, porque duemes tan temprano-

-MMM-abrí los ojos lentamente

-Mami porque lloras- Sin darme cuenta tenía aún alguna lágrima perdida

-Mami no se siente bien cariño, ve con tu papi-

-No quiero, quiero estas contigo- se acostó a mi lado-y cuidarte, es más traeré a papi ya que no está tabajando-

-No pequeño quédate solito conmigo-

-No, ya mengo- y salió corriendo

Me seque las lágrimas, no quería que jake me viera mal…

Y la sorpresa es que en vez de venir Emmet vino Edward

-Edward, porque-

-Es que mi papi dice que te deje descansas que tu te sientes malita, entonces dijo que me iba allevas a compras algo para que te sientas mejor, pero yo no quero dejaste solita así que mi tío Edward se quedara contigo-


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola chicas!, Este fic es de la autoría de Dayhanna Porras Salazar y lo eh subido en mi cuenta a pedido de ella.**

* * *

**Tentada por el destino…**

* * *

** CAP 3: TODO SIEMPRE TIENE UN COMIENZO….. Y UN FINAL….**

Mi niño tan lindo siempre preocupado por mí…

-Ay mi niño, está bien ve- lo abracé y el salió corriendo- Quieres sentarte- Le pregunte a Edward mientras me acomodaba

-Cómo te sientes- Escuche el motor del auto ya se habían ido

-Mal, me siento como una idiota-

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte sabes-se acercó un poco a mi

-Fuerte, si en este momento lo único que quiero es llorar-

-Las lágrimas son buenas amigas-

-No delante de Jake-

-Bella tienes que ser fuerte por ti y tu hijo-

-Lo sé, pero como voy a estar en la misma habitación que él, como- empecé a llorar y Ed me abrazaba fuertemente

-No sé cómo, porque yo no lo haría-

-Qué debo hacer-

-Seguir a tu corazón-

-Ese no funciona, ay Edward-

-Bells y si te vas a pasar unos días donde tus padres yo puedo cuidar a Jake, para que puedas pensar tranquilamente-

-No es buena idea pero creo que es es lo mejor necesito distancia-

-Hay una cabaña cerca de la casa de mis padres, pocos saben que es mía, si quieres puedes irte allá unos días-

-Es justo lo que necesito, podría de verdad quedarme ahí-

-Claro te llevo mañana para que la veas-

-No, me llevas mañana para quedarme.-

-Segura-

-Completamente- nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y salió.

Y yo no podía dejar solo a Jake así que llame a mi madre, necesitaba que lo cuidara

-Bella hija como estas-

-Hola ma, mira necesito un favor-

-Claro hija que pasa-

-Necesito que cuides a Jacob unos días-

-Porque-

-No estaré en casa unos días no mucho tiempo-

-Viajaras con Emmet-

-No voy sola-

-Como que viajas sola, pero como puedes dejar a tu marido descuidado-

-Mira mamá dime si cuidaras a Jake y ya-

-Claro que sí, pero porque viajas sola-

-Porque lo necesito-

-Pues deberías de pensarlo bien porque a los hombres nunca se les deja solos, eso te deja en mal, hija debes ser siempre una buena esposa-

-Y lo he sido, siempre-

-Entonces porque vas a viajar-

-Madre por favor-

-No Bella tienes que entender, Emmet es un gran hombre y tienes que atenderlo y dar todo de ti siempre, él es el mejor hombre que pudiste encontrar-

-Cállate- empecé a llorar

-Hija que te pasa-

-Mamá necesito estar sola unos días, por favor- no dije más… No podía, era mejor colgar

Al llegar Emmet con Jake los cité en la sala de estar, me senté con mi muñeco en mis regazos, y Emm me miraba nervioso al frente, Jake me dio una rosa que me trajo para que me recuperara, o según eso quería…

-Jake amor, vas a pasar unos días en casa de tus abuelos-

-Porque-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Porque mamá debe salir unos días de Forks y papi trabaja, así que mejor te vas con ellos-

-A dónde vas mami- Pregunto Jake mientras Emmet me veía preocupado

-Es un pequeño viaje Jake tu solo tienes que disfrutar con tus abuelos-

-Porque no vas con mi papá-

-Porque yo debo trabajar-

-Te portarás bien verdad- le hice cosquillas

-Como un angelito-

Después lo acosté y me fui a mi habitación…

-Que haces aquí-

-A dónde vas- bajo la mirada

-Necesito unos días a solas-

-Bells- No te me acerques- él se alejó

-Emmet no importa donde esté, no me busques, déjame estos días tranquila por favor-

-Pero Bella-

-Pero nada, mañana llévate a Jake cuando vas para el colegio-

-De acuerdo- intentó besarme-

Y yo me alejé, distancia era lo que necesitaba….

-Bella- me miró antes de salir –No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, te amo y me duele verte sufrir-

Baje la cabeza, me dolían sus palabras… - Hasta luego Emmet-

Y él salió y así pasó otra noche con lágrimas en mis ojos recorriendo mi corazón buscando un consuelo, un consuelo que no llegará….

Al día siguiente cuándo salí de mi habitación Emmet ya se había llevado a Jake, no sin antes dejarme una nota de parte de mi niño y una carta escrita por él, que por ahorita no pensaba abrir. Al bajar Edward me esperaba con una taza de café en la cocina, lo tome con él y subí a arreglarme-reí-si arreglarme significaba bañarme y alistar mis cosas para irme…

Antes de salir llame a mi madre para despedirme de Jake

-Aló-

-Aló Bella que bien que llamas, se puede saber que diablos pasa por tu cabecita-

-Porque dices eso-

-Jake dijo que ayer estabas enferma que estabas llorando, le pregunte a Emmet y él me contó todo-

-Todo- todo me empezó a dar vueltas, lo que menos quería era que mi mamá lo supiera

-Si me dijo que tuvieron un problema grave y que querías irte unos días para pensar las cosas, me pidió que te diera tu espacio-

-No te dijo cuál problema verdad-

-No, y eso realmente no importa él es tu marido y debes respetarlo-

-Y él, él también debía respetarme y no lo hizo, así que no lo defiendas- Edward llegó a mi lado ya que yo gritaba.

-Porque dices eso-

-Mamá de verdad esto no es asunto tuyo-

-Si lo es y dímelo ya porque yo no te críe para que dejes desatendido a tu marido que tan tonta puedes ser-

-Mamá- me derrumbe en brazos de Edward-por favor ya déjalo ya-

-Dímelo Isabella-

-Me fue infiel-grité

-Eres una estúpida-

-Que-

-Si él busco otra fue porque tu no le bastabas-

-Mamá, como puedes, fue cuándo tuve el maldito accidente que no podía hacer nada-

-Mira lo que debes hacer es esperarlo esta noche con una cena, y pedirle perdón.-

-Me hablas en serio, tú me estás diciendo que debo pedirle perdón cuándo él fue quien fallo, que debo disculparme porque él me fue infiel- dije amargamente

-No, te digo que debes de seguir siendo la esposa ideal, y la madre perfecta, que no importa lo que él allá eso es tu marido, y hazme el favor de dejar este dramita de lado que ya estás bastante grandecita-

Y colgó el teléfono, increíblemente mi madre me decía que debía dejarme humillar, que debía pedirle perdón yo, que debía perdonarlo a ojos cerrados, que tan poca dignidad puede tener ella.

Edward me abrazaba, sentir su presencia era un alivio…

-Ya no llores, por favor-

-Mi mamá piensa que soy una estúpida, por dejar que mi maridito me fuera infiel-lloraba en su hombro, aferrada a su abrazo-no debería estar de mi lado, no debería apoyarme-

-Bells es pueblo chiquito ya lo sabes-

-Es que porque a mí, en que mi equivoque-

-En escogerlo a él-

-Que- lo mire extrañada, es la primera persona que lo dice

-Mira bella lo conozco desde que nací, y no se que le viste-

-Edward porque me dices esto-

-Porque él es el ser más bestia que conozco-

-No te entiendo-

-Hermosa tienes mucho que pensar no quiero darte más problemas-bajo la mirada-te quedarás-

-No-me levanté y tomé mi bolso, mientras Edward al verme tomo mi maleta.

Caminamos en silencio al coche, de camino a la cabaña no había más que sollozos de mi parte, sollozos que el trataba de calmar con una mano amiga, sollozos que era imposibles de disimular, me falló, la persona que más amaba me falló de la peor de las maneras, y así se supone que debo seguir, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero era inevitable no pensar en esa noche que abrí mis ojos y vi la cruel realidad que me esperaba por ser una buena esposa…

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos, si note que la cabaña no estaba muy lejos, pero si lo bastante oculta para que nadie llegara, al entrar con Edward vi que estaba equipada con todo lo que necesitaba, luz, agua, calefacción, y la refrigeradora estaba llena cosa muy extraña.

-Fuiste tú verdad-

-No iba a permitir que estuvieras en un lugar en mal estado-

-Gracias Ed por todo- lo abrace.

Eso era lo que necesitaba un abrazo sincero, un poco de apoyo, que me dijeran que yo no era la culpable, que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que debía darme mi lugar y no regresar junto a él, que debo dejar de ser la esposa perfecta, que debo dejar de preocuparme por el que dirán, lo único que necesitaba era saber que todo estaría bien. Y limpiando mis lágrimas Edward se despidió sin decir nada, con una sonrisa triste, dejándome sola….

* * *

Gracias por leer chicas.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola chicas!, Este fic es de la autoría de Dayhanna Porras Salazar y lo eh subido en mi cuenta a pedido de ella.**

* * *

**Tentada por el destino…**

* * *

**Prologo**…

Isabella Swan y su esposo Emmet Cullen tienen una familia envidiable que todos desean, son la pareja ideal por no decir perfecta….

Hasta que el destino pone a prueba a esta joven…. Cuándo su esposo le es infiel, y su único amigo es su cuñado…

Su familia le da la espalda porque para ellos fue un pequeño error, y su único apoyo es Edward Cullen…

El destino se empeña a tentar a esta joven cuándo descubre sentimientos encontrados…

* * *

**CAP 4: UNA DECISIÓN QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR UNA VIDA….**

Y de inmediato después de la partida de él, se instaló en mí, no tuve que moverme, no tuve que pensar, ella solo llego, no pidió permiso, no me pregunto, solo llego y se metió, era fuerte y dolorosa, y no pensaba alejarse tan fácilmente, se quedaría y sería mi nueva compañera…

La soledad y la tristeza siendo una sola para mí, no podía competir contra ellas, no en este momento, no tenía la fuerza, no quería, no lo haría.

Fui directo a la habitación y me acosté, no había más que hacer, solo me acosté y me deje ir…

Me desperté en medio del amanecer, me coloque el abrigo y salí a verlo, la cabaña quedaba en el alto de un acantilado así que podía ver la maravillosa naturaleza que me rodeaba mi nueva amiga-suspire- salí y me senté en el suelo a la orilla del acantilado con las piernas recogidas abrazada a ellas, con la compañía de un espíritu libre y feliz.

Fue algo hermoso e irrepetible, algo sin duda valioso, entendí que hay amores que sin duda están destinados a nunca encontrarse, como el sol y la luna, que una vez cada mil años se encuentran y están juntos unos pocos segundos, el momento perfecto de un eclipse, y es su único momento juntos, así que no debo quejarme de que no haya funcionado mi matrimonio.

Me levante y entre a la cabaña, encendí la calefacción y tome una ducha, preparé mi desayuno y revise mi celular, 15 llamadas perdidas de Emmet, 17 de mi mamá, 1 de Edward, bueno esperaba más-reí- dejé el celular de lado y me fui afuera de nuevo con una taza de chocolate caliente y me dispuse a tomar la decisión correcta pensando solo en mí y mi hijo.

Viendo los pájaros volar, alguna que otra ardilla jugar y miles de insectos ir de aquí a allá, sabía que no estaba sola, podía salir adelante iba a salir adelante, se de repostería, aparte el hecho que no este con Emmet no significa que el no debía hacerse cargo de su hijo, así que tendría su ayuda y sabía que mi padre me apoyaría, la verdad estaba tomando medidas drásticas ya que no había nada que pensar debía alejarlo de mi vida, si pasó una vez quien me puede asegurar que no volvería a pasar, no puedo perdonarle esto, me duele, me duele mucho su traición pero eso no significa que se la vaya a aceptar, no puedo ir en contra de mis principios, no puedo solo volver y seguir siendo la mujer ideal, no puedo confiar en él de nuevo, esa niña había logrado su cometido y separo un matrimonio que era perfecto, en mi imaginación…

Es increíble que ese día en el altar jurara amarme y respetarme por siempre y no cumplió su palabra, yo no me voy a ir, él me está obligando a irme, me alejo con sus juegos y mentiras, yo no soy la que me equivoque, él fallo y yo solo voy a seguir. Entre y me acurruque de nuevo en la cama, llorando, era una decisión ya tomada y no me harían cambiar de opinión.

Al despertarme tenía los ojos más hinchados y mi rostro era un desastre, y eso no iba a seguir así, me volví a duchar, me comí un sándwich y llamé a Edward, para que iba a quedarme más ya la decisión esta tomada.

-Bella como estas, estaba preocupado-

-Estoy bien, podrías venir por mí-

-Ahorita, si claro ya voy saliendo pero tan pronto-

-Sí, te espero gracias-Colgué y le marque a Emmet.

-Amor donde estás regresa a casa-

-voy en camino, tú estás ahí-

-Si aquí estoy-

-espérame llego pronto y debemos hablar-

Guarde lo poco que saque, y en diez minutos llegaron por mí, subí al auto y no dije nada, si hablaba empezaría a llorar, Edward entendió mi silencio y me llevo a casa, al llegar le pedí que no entrara necesitaba un momento a solas con mi esposo, baje del auto y entré…

Él estaba en la sala de estar inmediatamente se levantó y quiso acercarse un movimiento de mano lo detuvo, camine hacía el, con paso seguro mirándolo a los ojos y tragando todo el dolor que sentía convirtiéndolo en rabia,

-Vete, no te quiero más aquí, hablaré con mi abogado que hable con el tuyo o contigo sobre los términos del divorcio- trague seco y mantuve mis postura

-Bella, no-tomo mis manos-Bells no nos hagas esto—No nos hagas esto Emmet, tú lo hiciste solo y por favor-solté sus manos-Emmet no te quiero más aquí, vete ya podrás tener lo que quieras con esa niñita no me importa-

-Y Jake pensaste en él-

-Claro que sí, podrás verlo cuando quieras pero no aquí, seguirá siendo tu hijo y tú su padre eso no lo puedo cambiar-

-Dame una segunda oportunidad-

-Las segundas oportunidades no existen-y ya no pude más, me deshice en lágrimas, peroeso me daba más fuerza.

-Bella si existen te lo demostraré-

-No existen, mira a Edward le dieron una segunda oportunidad-

-Es diferente-

-Si el no traicionó un amor-

-Bella-

-Vete no te quiero más aquí- di media vuelta y subí a la habitación de Jake, era el único lugar donde no debía entrar y de nuevo las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Escuche un auto así que vi por la ventana, se fue y se llevó mi corazón junto a él, fui a mi habitación había una rosa rota en mi cama junto a una nota

"Nunca me perdonaré por haberte lastimado Te amo"

Junto a la nota y la rosa mi corazón quedo dolido… No destruido porque llegará el momento en que sus pedazos se junten de nuevo…

Al día siguiente baje y Edward estaba entrando con su maleta

-Que haces- pregunte asustada

-Regreso-

-Regresas-

-Si anoche me fui, no pensé que fuera correcto quedarme aquí contigo si Em ya no estaba, pero prácticamente él me obligo a volver, espero que no te moleste-

-Obvio no, no quiero saber porque Em te dijo eso, pero me encantaría tenerte aquí, eres mi único amigo, y ya se que es egoísta pero es la verdad-

-Aquí estaré siempre Bells- Y nos abrazamos, de nuevo brazos sinceros a mi alrededor.-Como estas-

-Suspire-Se puede decir que bien-baje la mirada-En realidad no, no estoy bien pero me toca hoy iré por Jake, antes de que mi madre le meta ideas en la cabeza-

-Si es lo mejor, quieres que te acompañe-

-Te lo agradecería mucho-

-Ve alístate mientras yo preparo el desayuno-

-Gracias Ed-le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla y volví a mi habitación.

Esa habitación que había sido testigo de tanto y de nada…

Después de ducharme tomé unos jeans, una blusa y mis converse, me hice un moño y baje de nuevo, sabía que iba a llorar así que preferí no maquillarme. Baje y tenía una taza de café humeante y unas tostadas, tomé mi café pero nada más, mi estómago no está como para comer…

Al llegar a casa de mis padres con Edward se sorprendieron aunque no tanto ya que ahí estaba Emmet con Jake, corrí hacía donde ellos, no permitiría que me alejara de mi bebé.

-Jake bebé-

-Porque no quieres que mi papá este conmigo, eres mala-grito mi niño y sin poder más se deshizo el nudo que llevaba en mi garganta dejando salir todas las lágrimas reprimidas…


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola chicas!, Este fic es de la autoría de Dayhanna Porras Salazar y lo eh subido en mi cuenta a pedido de ella.**

* * *

**Tentada por el destino…**

* * *

**Prologo**…

Isabella Swan y su esposo Emmet Cullen tienen una familia envidiable que todos desean, son la pareja ideal por no decir perfecta….

Hasta que el destino pone a prueba a esta joven…. Cuándo su esposo le es infiel, y su único amigo es su cuñado…

Su familia le da la espalda porque para ellos fue un pequeño error, y su único apoyo es Edward Cullen…

El destino se empeña a tentar a esta joven cuándo descubre sentimientos encontrados…

* * *

**CAP 5… NO PRETENDAS ENGAÑAR A UN NIÑO…**

Sin poder más se deshizo el nudo que llevaba en mi garganta dejando salir todas las lágrimas reprimidas, podían hacer y decir lo que quieran menos meterse con mi niño, podían tacharme de lo que quieran pero no me quitarían a mi bebé.

-Jake amor no es así, Emmet-lo mire y ya no era amor lo que veía en mi mirada-amor ven con mami tenemos que hablar-

-No mami yo quiero estar con mi papi-

-Jacob vamos a tu habitación nada más quiero hablar contigo bebé, un rato tu papi no se irá-

-Papi estarás aquí- se apegó a su brazo-Si Jake ve a tu habitación tu mami llegará en unos minutos si campeón-De acuerdo- Y corrió hacía su habitación.

-Que le dijiste-le pegué por el pecho llorando-que le dijiste-

-Isabella-Grito mi madre

-Tú- La mire molesta-No te metas en esto y tú-volví a mirar a Emmet-Más te vale que me digas que le dijiste-

-Mira Isabella, si tu no quieres vivir conmigo está bien, te dejo, te dejo la casa el coche y te pago todo para que vivas como estas acostumbrada, pero a mi hijo me lo llevo yo-

-Tragué grueso secándome las lágrimas, no me verá llorar más-No puedes-

-Claro que puedo, Sam me está ayudando y me dio una orden provisional para llevarme a Jacob, tu no estás en condiciones de tenerlo-

-Eres un infeliz desgraciado-

-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, si no quisiste quedarte calladita como te dijo tu mamita te vas a arrepentir de esto Isabella, te juro que te arrepentirás de esto-

Me desperté en la habitación de mis padres, y justamente mi padre estaba a mi lado

-Donde esta Jake-

-Hija lo siento no estoy de acuerdo con esto estoy de tu lado-

-Donde está mi hijo-grite

-Emmet se lo llevo-

-Maldito, maldita la hora en que me case con ese miserable-

-Hija tranquila estas muy débil-

-Me levanté de la cama tan rápido que me maree y tome del hombro a mi papá para mantener el equilibrio-

Bella hija por favor ya viene el médico-

-No papá porque me hace esto- Abrazándome me volvió a sentar-No lo vamos a permitir-

En ese momento entro mi madre acompañada del doctor

-Tú fuiste la de la idea verdad, disfrutas verme sufrir, querías castigarme por haber tomado la decisión correcta- Mi mirada estaba llena de odio en ese momento

-Es lo mejor para el niño, que le espera contigo-

-Estas escuchándote Mujer-Grito mi padre-Hice lo correcto-

-Nunca te perdonaré esto nunca-

-Veté déjanos con el doctor- Y gracias a mi padre nos dejó solos, el Doctor Hale era amigo de la familia y su hermana era una de mis mejores amigas.

-Bella necesito-No me digas que me tranquilice Jasper-Bella si no, no podré revisarte y la policía no podrá tomar tu declaración-

-Policía.-

-Te dije que no íbamos a permitir que se llevaran a Jake hija- Al escuchar a mi padre una lágrima se asomó de nuevo, respire y trate de calmarme era necesario, Edward entró a la habitación.

-Ya llegó la policía viene Sam-

-Ed- no tuve que decir nada más el llegó a mi lado y me abrazo-Tranquila todo estará bien-

-Edward quédate con ella bajaré a hablar con Sam- todos asentimos y Jasper empezó con su trabajo.

-Bella debo ponerte un sedante-Ni se te ocurra-Estás muy alterada tienes la presión sanguínea muy alta es peligroso-

-No, dime que me tomó que hago pero no me sedarás necesito estar fuerte y bien para esto-

-Bells debes comer bien es lo primero y tomar este medicamente por hoy para que se te normalice y en la noche paso a tu casa te parece-

-Si de acuerdo-

Bells estamos contigo nena no dejaremos que Emmet se salga con la suya—Gracias Jas- le abracé era un gran amigo.-Iré por Rose muere por verte-

-Preciosa tienes que ser fuerte y no alterarte, yo seré tu abogado si aceptas aunque debes saber que no se verá bien en el pueblo-

-Eso no me importa Edward y claro no confío en nadie más que en ti-

-Mira ahorita que hables con Sam no te alteres, llora si lo necesitas pero no hables mal de Emmet-me miro fijo-Dile toda la verdad todo, hasta lo de esa niña, entiendes-

-Sí, adelante-grité al oír que tocaban la puerta.

-Hermosa-Rose se lo llevo- Sus brazos eran un consuelo-Alice viene de camino, y tranquila Bella que ese malnacido se va arrepentir de todo esto-

Después de hablar con Rose y Edward y luego Alice, estaba más tranquila, haría todo por recuperar a mi hijo, y empezaba ahora. Mi padre entró con Sam y las chicas salieron, Edward por ser mi abogado se quedó y mi padre también.

-Isabella, hola necesito escuchar tu versión de las cosas-

-Claro, hace unos días me enteré que mi esposo me era infiel con una estudiante de la preparatoria de Forks que es menor de edad, yo le pedí a Edward que trajera a Jake a pasar unos días aquí yo necesitaba pensar y decidir qué hacer, pase unos días en una cabaña cerca de casa propiedad de la familia de Emmet con el permiso de Edward, ayer regrese y le informe a Emmet mi decisión de no querer seguir con esta farsa, él se fue y yo me dormí he estado un poco cansada por todo esto, hoy vengo y me dice que tú le distes un permiso que se llevará al niño, y luego estoy aquí hablando con usted-

-Emmet y tu madre te acusaron por abandonó alegando que tú y Edward mantienen una relación más allá de lo normal-

-Qué?-grité-mi madre hizo eso-

-Isabella entiendes porque Emmet tiene a Jacob, en estos días les llegará un citatorio ya que Emmet presentó una demanda por la potestad de su hijo, deberás esperar a que se te avise del juicio, podrás ver a Jake solo en presencia de Emmet o su abogado y Bella si quieres a tu hijo no hagas cosas que te puedan perjudicar, sigue las reglas y demuestren todo lo que me contaste-

Sam se levantó y salió de nuevo junto a mi padre.

-Edward-

-Tranquila todo estará bien Bella no dejaré que Emmet te haga esto, él está ciego no sabe lo que hace-

-Es mi hijo Edward-

-Y volverá a ti-

Después de salir Sam mi padre me explico cómo estaban las cosas, el hecho de que mi madre hiciera lo que hizo a perjudicado todo, Había que esperar si Emmet aceptaba llegar a un acuerdo o luchar con todo en la corte pero como era un supuesto caso de abandono era muy complicado.

Salimos a mi casa ya que nadie quería estar más ahí, mi padre se vino conmigo estaba muy molesto porque mi madre apoyara a Emmet, al llegar almorzamos ya que debía comer y las chicas no dejarían de molestar hasta que lo hiciera, dormí hasta que llego Jas y me volvió a revisar y decirnos que me había bajado un poco la presión pero debía reposar más, Las chicas se quedaron con migo hasta tarde y al irse era hora de volver a dormir.

Dormir era tarea difícil pero logré hacerlo unas pocas horas, me levante sin ganas al recordar la pesadilla que vivía, baje a desayunar solamente para que Edward me diera la estúpida noticia que Emmet no permitiría que viera a Jake hasta el juicio, cosa que me destruyó por dentro.


End file.
